Casey's Secret Amour
by Emma Redwood
Summary: NASEY! Noel and Casey. Takes place after Show Off Tune. There's a school dance coming up and tension of the sexual variety builds between Noel and Casey. Max better watch out! Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, after I saw Show Off-Tune I HAD to write this! Noel is my new favorite character! He is totally spicing up Casey's dull relationship with Max. Noel is slightly arrogant and ALL us Dasey fans know that Casey has a thing for arrogant guys. I don't really know Noel that well…I'll try my best to keep him in character.

Disclaimer: Definitely not.

**Casey's Secret Amour**

-------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat on her bed staring at the pink flowers on her desk. She had been thinking about them all weekend after the musical. She wanted to know who had given them to her. After the show she had vigorously searched the flowers, but there was no note to be found. She had thought at first that maybe her mom and George had given them to her, but when she confronted them about it they denied having anything to do with it. The rest of the McDonald/Venturi household responded in the same way, though Marti did tease Casey for having a secret admirer. Casey grinned; she _did _have a secret admirer. She just hoped it wasn't someone hopelessly dorky, like Tinker. Casey grimaced. She really hoped it wasn't Tinker. Still, the gesture was nice. Max hardly ever did anything romantic for her. She practically had to beg him to come to the show, but still, he came. Casey sighed, it was better than nothing.

----------------------

Casey was putting up flyers for the school dance when she bumped into Noel.

"Hey, Noel!"

"Hey, Casey," Noel leaned against the wall Casey was taping a flyer onto.

"Are you coming to the school dance?"

Noel shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Come on! It'll be fun! Say you'll come!"

"Ok, I'm coming," Noel grinned at her.

Casey grinned back. Suddenly Casey found her eyes wandering to his lips. She remembered the way his lips had felt on hers…it was quite an unsettling feeling. Then she remembered the fact that she had a very cute boyfriend. All thoughts of Noel's kissable lips vanished.

"Actually," Noel began looking slightly nervous, "there's this girl I kind of want to ask to go with me, but I'm not sure if I should."

"Hey, where's your daring spirit? You told me you wanted to try new things. You should definitely ask her," Casey encouraged.

"Well, yeah, but she's kind of picky. I might have a hard time impressing her at a _dance_."

Casey laughed remembering his klutziness when she had tried to teach him the dance moves for the musical, "I can help you there."

"Yeah, as awesome as my dancing skills are, they definitely need work."

"How does today after school sound?"

"Perfect."

-----------------------

So, after school Noel followed Casey home. Derek was slightly surprised to see Noel there.

"We're not having a pirate reunion, are we?"

"_No_-" Casey started.

"You're not going to be _singing_, are you?" Derek asked in a wary voice. "'Cause I have a really bad headache, and I don't think I can handle you two singing unrehearsed duets."

"_No_, we are not singing, we're dancing," Casey said in an annoyed voice and pulled Noel upstairs.

Casey dragged Noel into her room and shut the door. Noel's eyes landed on the flowers on Casey's desk. A small smile twitched onto his mouth. This movement went unnoticed by Casey. Casey turned on the radio.

"Alright, rule number one: relax, you can't dance if you're all tense and nervous," Casey explained.

Noel nodded.

"Rule number two: feel the beat," Casey started bobbing her head to the rhythm and Noel followed.

"And rule number three: have fun!" Casey turned up the music and proceeded to show him some moves that would make him very popular with the ladies. Casey found that having fun with Noel was very easy. She laughed when he did some awkward move and he laughed along. Soon they were both sweaty and finding themselves much closer than they had been before. She wasn't sure if it was totally appropriate to grind with him because of the fact that she had a boyfriend, but the wild girl deep down inside of her was telling her to go for it. Before she could debate "going for it" any further, Lizzie banged on the door and shouted for Casey to come to dinner. Casey turned off the radio and resurfaced into reality. She had a _boyfriend_; she couldn't just start grinding with other guys. Even a really cute guy, especially one with sexy lips. Casey shook her head. She had to get a hold of herself. Casey and Noel walked downstairs. Everyone was already sitting at the table, except for Nora who was bringing in a plate of chicken. Everyone looked up at Casey and Noel.

Casey sighed, "Everyone, this is Noel. Noel this is everyone."

"Oh," Nora said. "You were in the musical too, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," Noel nodded.

"You have an amazing voice," George complimented.

"Thank you, sir," Noel grinned, a little embarrassed.

Casey moved Noel closer to the door.

"Casey, Noel is welcome to stay for dinner," Nora set the plate of chicken on the table.

Noel watched as Derek scarfed the chicken down, "Um, thanks, but I really have to go home…maybe some other time."

Casey said goodbye to him and sat down at the table. Derek squinted his eyes at her.

"What?" Casey snapped.

Suddenly a wicked grin came onto Derek's face. He put his chicken on his plate and crossed his arms.

"Well, mystery solved," Derek smirked.

"_What _mystery?" Casey frowned.

"The mystery of the bouquet of pink flowers," Derek laughed.

Casey's jaw dropped a little.

"Noel is Casey's secret admirer?" Marti asked.

"_No_, we're just friends," Casey rubbed her temples with her right hand.

"Oh yeah, _just friends_…I've been there," Derek winked at Casey.

Casey slammed her fork down, "Don't _wink _at me."

Casey looked around the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Casey said as she stalked off to her room.

"Touchy, touchy…" Derek murmured under his breath.

Then he grabbed Casey's plate.

"More chicken for me," Derek shrugged. Nora and Lizzie rolled their eyes. _Boys_.

---------------------

Casey lay on her bed and stared at the pink flowers. If it _had _been Noel who had given her the flowers it was probably just a thank you for all the help she gave him during the musical. Of course it didn't mean that he liked her _that_ way; he wanted to take another girl to the dance. But a little voice in the back of Casey's head said, _if he didn't like you that way then why didn't he tell you the flowers were from him_? Casey shut out that voice by calling Max and having a long conversation with him about school and football.

-----------------------

The week passed by. Casey was eagerly awaiting the dance on Friday. Casey said hi to Noel when she saw him in the hallway, but other than that they didn't interact much during the rest of the week. When Friday evening rolled around Casey was slightly nervous for some reason. She curled her hair and was wearing a brand new pink dress she had bought on Wednesday. Even Derek was looking a little more spiffy than usual. Casey walked into the bathroom as he was fixing his hair.

"I see you're going for the bed head look," Casey smirked at his messy hair.

"Hey! The ladies _love_ my hair like this. It drives them insane with passion," Derek grinned.

"You _look_ insane."

"I will ignore that last comment," Derek went back to fixing his hair.

Casey rolled her eyes.

-----------------------

The dance was turning out to be less fun than Casey had anticipated. No one was dancing. They were just standing around in groups talking on the edges of the gym, while the music blared around them.

"This is _so _lame," Casey whined. "Why isn't anyone dancing?"

Max sighed, "There needs to be an icebreaker."

"Well, that icebreaker is going to be me. I can't stand it anymore! I came here to dance!"

With that Casey marched into the middle of the dance floor. She instantly regretted her decision to be the icebreaker. Everyone was staring at her. What could she do? Casey started to move her hips in a slow swaying motion to the music. For a few seconds she was afraid she was going to be all alone, but then someone came out on the floor. It was Noel. Casey grinned. She had never been happier to see him. He started dancing with her and BAM! The ice was broken as Derek slid out onto the floor with his many admirers. Soon everyone was dancing. Casey didn't know where Max was, but she didn't care. She was dancing with Noel and that was all that mattered. They were pushed up close to each other and Casey could feel his warm hands on her back and then on her hips. Their eyes were locked and Casey couldn't have looked away even if she tried. Noel was so cute and Casey couldn't resist putting her arms around his neck. Then Casey remembered something.

"So, who's the girl you wanted to impress?"

A slight pause.

"I'm dancing with her."

Casey could barely breathe.

"Did you send me those flowers?"

Noel looked down at his feet and then up at Casey. He nodded.

"You really saved me out here tonight." Casey laughed, "Just like in the musical."

Casey was giddy. She wanted Noel to speak. She wanted him to say something.

Noel started to say, "I owed you…"

Casey leaned in as Noel leaned down to kiss her. Their lips were an inch apart before Noel whispered one name that turned Casey's happiness to ice.

"_Max_…"

Noel rested his forehead on Casey's.

"Yeah," Casey bit her lip. "Max and I haven't been clicking for awhile. I just…"

Casey looked up at him. Noel was new territory; a place she had never been before. He was wild and cute and arrogant and funny and sweet. Somehow, Casey felt like she connected more to him than Max. Sometimes Max just didn't get it. Casey took a step back.

"I'll be right back," She said as she disappeared into the crowd.

She had to find Max.

-----------------------

Max was standing on the side of the gym talking to some footballer.

"Max, it's over," Casey said bluntly.

"Wait, _what_?" Max's eyes widened.

"I need to try something new. I just don't feel like I can grow as a person with you anymore," Casey shook her head.

"_What_?" Max was still stunned.

"Look, I'm sorry to just dump you at a dance, but I need to stop fooling myself."

And with that Casey walked back through the crowd of dancers to Noel.

"Max and I are over," Casey looked up at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Yeah, I was watching," Slowly a grin started to spread across his face. "So, where were we?"

"We were about to do this," Casey stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Noel cupped her face as he deepened the kiss and Casey wrapped her arms around his neck. Fireworks went off in Casey's stomach. Max had never made her feel this way. When they broke the kiss they both started to laugh for no particular reason.

"You know, I better not get my ass kicked by the football team for this," Noel grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll save you," Casey grinned as he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Casey caught Derek's eye over Noel's shoulder. He winked at her and Casey winked back.

---------------------------------------------

The End.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Might I add that Show Off-Tune is one of my favorite episodes for the following reasons:

Michael Seater wears black eyeliner.

Michael Seater dresses up like Johnny Depp.

Michael Seater raps.

The whole Casey-Noel-Max love triangle.

I love musicals.

Pirates are fun.

Those pink flowers are sooo romantic!

It's a cliffhanger because Noel doesn't leave the note.

They sing and dance.

Casey and Noel's stage kiss was really cute.

Anyways…on another note: I am currently working on a new chapter for _I Love My Grandparents_. I am so sorry for the LONG wait!!!! I'll explain in that new chapter…

Emma

P.S. Reviews would be cool since the whole Nasey thing is new.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, I definitely agree that things need to be wrapped up with Max. She did dump him quite suddenly...thank you to my four lovely reviewers...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Noel spent the rest of the night dancing away. Max had stormed off in a huff and was nowhere to be found. Casey was sad when the dance ended...it had gone by faster than she had hoped it would. When Derek and Casey came home everyone was already asleep.

"So...you and Noel," Derek said as he hung up his coat.

"Yeah," Casey couldn't stop grinning.

"What does Max think about you two?"

Casey's grin instantly faded. She was beginning to feel guilty. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"I kind of dumped him very...harshly," Casey squirmed where she was standing.

"Like, how harsh?"

"Well...it was very sudden...I have to call him!" Casey said grimly.

She suddenly felt like Derek...she was trying to avoid breakup tears BIG TIME, and she didn't like that feeling. Casey ran up to her room and called Max's cell. No one answered. She didn't want to call his house and wake his parents up. She kept trying to call him until she fell asleep on her bed.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning Casey got up and showered with every intention of going to Max's house and explaining herself, but Max beat her to it. When Casey was downstairs eating breakfast the doorbell rang.

"Max!" Casey exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Casey...we need to talk," Max said grimly as he stepped inside the house.

"I was going to go to your house to talk to you today. I tried calling your cell last night, but you didn't pick up."

"Yeah, I kinda didn't want to talk to anyone last night. Casey what's going on? Why'd you break up with me? I thought things were going well."

Casey sighed, "I thought so too, at first. But when I really started to think about our relationship, it just didn't seem right."

"What was wrong with it? Our relationship was perfect!" Max no longer held back his frustration.

Casey stared at him. He didn't get it, and that was why she needed to break up with him.

"Max, _that _was the problem! Nothing new ever happened between us!I'm so tired of the same old hum-drum relationship!"

Max frowned.

Casey continued, "Look Max, I care about you. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I have to move on."

"_Casey_-"

"Max, please don't! I'm not changing my mind. Please just accept my decision."

"Right," Max backed away. "I guess I should have seen it coming...I mean when he kissed you during the musical...there was something more there...I was just in denial about it."

"Max, I'm sorry."

Max sighed, "I am too. I hope this one works out better for you."

Casey hugged him, but it was very awkward. Casey breathed a huge sigh of relief when Max finally left.

--------------------------------------------------

Casey's day brightened when Noel came by. When she opened the door and saw him standing on her front step, she grinned.

"I was thinking we could have a High School Musical marathon. I've never seen it and I _know _how much you love musicals," Noel grinned back at her.

"Awesome! The second one premiered last night, but they're showing a rerun tonight."

"Sounds cool."

Noel was gazing at her intensely. She noticed he had a habit of doing that and whenever he did it she felt warmth spread across her abdomen. Casey smiled; Max and Sam had never looked at her that way. Noel leaned down to kiss her and she responded with enthusiasm. After some time, Casey and Noel sat on the couch and watched as the Wildcats sung and danced the night away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End (for reals this time).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma


End file.
